1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for erecting a tower of a wind power plant made of at least three tube-shaped tower segments. Furthermore the invention concerns a tower of a wind power plant, where the tower will be or is constructed from multiple tower segments, as well as the use of ladders during or for the erection of a tower of a wind power plant and a use of power rails in a tower of a wind power plant.
2. Description of Related Art
Wind power plants of the patent applicant are known by the designation 5M, MM92, MM82, MM70 and MD77.
Modern wind power plants generally have a tower on which a machine housing or nacelle with a rotor is set. The tower is formed, in particular, as a steel shell tower and generally has a tapering form.
Furthermore, the tower itself generally consists of steel tower sections, which are optionally composed of prefabricated shell segments.
In WO-A-2004/083633 a steel tower of a wind power plant is described as well as a method for building a large-sized, cylindrical or conical tower for a wind power plant.
Furthermore, in WO-A-03/036084 a wind power plant is disclosed which has a tower constructed from multiple tower segments, a generator arranged near the tower head, a power module arranged near the tower base and power rails premounted in the tower segments for carrying current from the generator to the power module.
In many known wind power plants, the electric power module of the wind power plant, which includes electrical units such as the transformer, electrical cabinets, possibly an inverter module, a medium voltage system, a low voltage distribution board, etc., is below the generator level and frequently arranged near the base of the tower of the wind power plant or also within the machine housing on the tower head. In order to transfer the electrical energy, which is produced by the generator located near the top of the tower within a nacelle, to the power module and/or to the grid connection, power rails are provided, which run inside the tower in most cases.
As a further example, in EP-A-1 775 419 a vertical ladder for a wind power plant is disclosed, in which the vertical ladder is arranged in the interior of the tower along the tower wall from the bottom to the top.